Na kolanach
by NiinaX
Summary: Pisane na fikaton.


**Na kolanach**

Miłość napadła na nas tak, jak napada w zaułku wyrastający spod ziemi morderca, i poraziła nas oboje od razu.

Tak właśnie razi grom albo nóż bandyty.

**Michaił Bułhakow**

Pamiętasz, gdy ujrzałaś go po raz pierwszy. Zaintrygował cię, pachniał przygodą i tajemnicą. Był fascynujący, tak inny od reszty, od wszystkich. Nie czułaś się tak od momentu poznania Burke'a. Wtedy też byłaś ciekawa i zauroczona. Powinnaś wiedzieć, że to nie wróży nic dobrego. Powinnaś była przewidzieć. Powinno ci to dać do myślenia. Przecież czułaś się, tak samo gdy poznawałaś Burke'a. Jakiego jeszcze ostrzeżenia potrzebowałaś? Pocałował cię wtedy, nagle i niespodziewanie. Po prostu wziął, jak coś swojego. Zaimponowało ci to tak bardzo – w końcu spotkałaś prawdziwego mężczyznę, który nie pyta, a po prostu bierze. Dopiero teraz rozumiesz, że to nie jest zaleta. Nigdy nie była.

– _Uważam, że jesteś piękna – mówi._

Patrzył na ciebie tak, że ziemia drżała, a błyskawice szalały. Patrzył tak, że rozniecał w tobie burzę i gromy, samym wspomnieniem jego oczu. Lekkie, niby przypadkowe muśnięcia palców przyprawiały cię o większe dreszcze, niż większość orgazmów, które miałaś w swoim życiu. Nocami budziłaś się z jękiem, bo śniłaś takie sny, o istnieniu, których nawet nie wiedziałaś. Uśmiechał się do siebie i topniałaś. Ty, Cristina Yang, kobieta ze stali, zimna kardiochirurgiczna dziwka. Nie wstydziłaś się tego, jak o tobie mówili. Przecież taka właśnie byłaś. A on jednym uśmiechem sprawiał, że się rozpływałaś. Miał nad tobą władzę tylko, tym jednym uśmiechem. To też nigdy nie była zaleta.

– _Masz piękną szyję – mówi. – Powinnaś częściej ją pokazywać._

Zrobiłaś się taka melodramatyczna. Lubiłaś te gierki na spojrzenia i dotyk. Czasem zastanawiałaś się, co ci dziś powie i czy uśmiechnie się tak, jak wczoraj. Myślałaś o nim, myślałaś o jego spojrzeniach, o jego dłoniach na swoim ciele, o smaku jego ust. Potrafiłaś zatrzymać się w bezruchu, bo przypominałaś sobie ton jego głosu i to sprawiało, że zastygałaś. Byłaś taka romantyczna! Zmieniał cię. Tak jak Burke. Czy to nie powinno stanowić najlepszego ostrzeżenia? Ale ty się zakochałaś, jak ta głupia nastolatka. I powaliła cię ta miłość na kolana. Sama nie wiesz, czy jeszcze zdołasz się podnieść.

– _Próbuję cię kochać - mówi. - Dlaczego mi nie pozwalasz?_

Najpierw chciał wiedzieć o tobie więcej. Nienawidzisz takich rozmów, zwierzeń i rozczulania się nad własnym życiem. Błędy zostawiałaś za sobą, porażki czyniły cię silniejszą. Nie było potrzeby tego rozpamiętywać. Ale on chciał słuchać, więc zaciskałaś zęby i mówiłaś. A to nadal było za mało – złościł się na ciebie, bo twoje opowieści były bezuczuciowe, bo mówiłaś tak obojętnie. Patrzyłaś na niego wtedy, z pytaniem w oczach, _kocham cię, dlaczego mnie nie rozumiesz_? To już definitywnie powinno być ostrzeżeniem. Burke'owi też musiałaś wszystko tłumaczyć. Dlaczego nie potrafiłaś odejść?

– _To boli, kochać cię – mówi._

Nigdy nie ukrywałaś, że nie chcesz mieć dziecka i nic nie zmieni twojego zdania. Dlaczego on patrzył na ciebie, jak na potwora, kiedy umówiłaś się na zabieg? Nie rozumiał, że chcesz oszczędzić to dziecko, oszczędzić mu losu Meredith? Jak mógł nazywać cię egoistką, skoro, przecież myślałaś tylko o jego dziecku, którego nie chciałaś nienawidzić! Jak mogłabyś skazać go na taką matkę?! Patrzyłaś na niego z bólem w oczach, _kocham cię, dlaczego mnie nie rozumiesz?_ Ale kiedy potem trzymał cię za rękę i był blisko, naprawdę uwierzyłaś, że może tym razem… Nie, nic się nie zmieniło. Dla niego to nadal był wybór pizza kontra tajskie jedzenie.

– _Zdradziłem cię – mówi._

Zamykasz się w łazience i płaczesz. Płaczesz i szlochasz, śmiejesz się i krzyczysz. Przez niego! Poraziła cię jego miłość, jesteś na kolanach. Przed tobą najważniejsze egzaminy w życiu, a ty jesteś na kolanach i nie masz siły, by się podnieść. Nie chcesz się podnieść. Przypominasz sobie Burke'a i to jak zostawił cię przed ołtarzem i nie rozumiesz, jak mogłaś pozwolić na to po raz kolejny. Tylko tym razem jest gorzej, bo jesteś przecież jego żoną. Żoną człowieka, który brał, nie pytając o zdanie, zmuszał do zwierzeń, karał za niechęć do bycia matką, zdradził, byś cierpiała. I przysięgałaś mu miłość i wierność. Jesteś na kolanach. Ty Cristina Yang, zostałaś cieniem samej siebie.


End file.
